camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hmggrox11
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Brooklyn Mayers page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 20:09, 6 December 2011 Welcome to the wiki. My name's Moodle and if you need any help, just leave a message on my talk page. Moodle, lord and king of his talkpage, was here! 20:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm Ghost, an Admin here on the wiki i'm glad you decided to join the wiki and i hoipe you decide to stay on the wiki but you need to stick with one name for your claim it gets rather confusing if you keep changing the name. So please stick with one name for your claim. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 02:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Mayumi It's fine by me but ask the admins about the name changing. Moodle, lord and king of his talkpage, was here! 20:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Moodle, lord and king of his talkpage, was here! 23:09, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Violet Maine Hey, your char page for Violet is a bit funny. You want me to try and fix it? I think I see what happened, it's a bit hard to explain. :P Basically, there's a little section that you see whenever you're making a new page (forum page, template page, etc.), that says "If you're creating a page for your new character, click here." and the "here" has a link. Then you get the basic char page. :) So, I think you just missed that. I could fix it, if you want. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 20:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Um. no thanks, i'll fix it. Hmggrox11 20:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Hmggrox11Hmggrox11 20:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) New Aphrodite powers have passed Hey, the new powers for Aphrodite have passed, please make the necessary changes to your charie page http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Aphrodite%27s_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) New powers for Ares have passed The new powers for Ares have passed, please make the necessary changes to your character pages. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ares%27_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) New Hephaestus Powers The powers for Hephaestus' Cabin has changed, please make the changes to your character page ASAP. Hephaestus' Cabin Thanks - ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 17:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New Iris Powers Iris has new powers, please make the necessary changes to your character's page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Iris%27_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:47, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Cody's Picture As I said on Cody's page, you need to change his picture. The actor in the picture is too famous. "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 22:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC)